


Something Like That

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: OTP AU [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Librarians, Meet-Cute, Single Parents, Teacher Zac, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teacher/single parent au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



Bethany sighed to herself as she looked down at her son Daniel, “Danny boy you need to hurry up, we are already running late and I have a meeting to get too,” she sighed as she held her son’s hand as they walked through his school.

Daniel was a first grader and he was a handful thus one of the reasons why they were running late today though she should have known they would be, today was the day she officially started her job at one of the Tulsa libraries and she should have known something would go wrong, if anything was going to go wrong it would be on her first day of work.

“I can only go as fast as my legs carry me mom,” Daniel pouted as he looked up at her and Bethany sighed feeling herself melt slightly. He had his dad Austin’s pout and she had never been able to resist that when Austin was alive.

Just shaking her head she slowed down when they reached his classroom and she bid him a goodbye as he went inside and right as she turned around she groaned when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

“Sh…I mean crap,” Zac muttered stopping himself before he said a curse word in the school where he worked. “Are you okay?” he asked as he bent down in front of the woman.

Bethany felt herself blush as she looked up at the man who she had literally bumped into, “I…y..yeah,” she spoke feeling a bit tongue tied as she just stared at him for a bit. “I don’t think I broke or hurt anything,” she smiled before standing up. “Maybe just bruised my ego a bit.”

Zac laughed, “I’m sure your ego can’t be that bruised because you fell in front of my entire class of first graders?” he asked her teasingly as he looked in to see his whole class was indeed staring at the commotion in front of the door.

“You’re the teacher?” Bethany asked as she raised an eyebrow and eyed the man in front of her. She had been expecting someone old, not someone with a man bun and a crooked smile to die for.

Zac just nodded, “Expect someone older?” he asked knowing a lot of the moms had reacted the same way she had.

“Something like that,” Bethany smirked as she felt herself blush again. Maybe Daniel should be late more often if it meant she got to see his hot teacher.


End file.
